This invention relates to a turf perforating machine for perforating a lawn or the like by removing a plurality of plugs therefrom. The aeration of turf is essential to allow ventilation to accelerate decomposition of thatch and humus, and to provide solid access for nutrient supply and for reseeding.
Several mechanized devices exist wherein a vertical punching motion is employed while the device is pushed or pulled across the surface of the lawn. This traversing motion causes the punching or coring tool to perforate the turf, but it also compacts the forward edge of the hole. Various structures are available to alleviate the hole compaction problem; however, they all relate to the movement of the reciprocating tool and linkage and thus are extremely complicated.
In addition, many turf perforating machines do not provide a retraction device or the like which is operable to move the perforating device to a nonperforating position; thus enabling the machine to be moved across areas which would damage the tools or where perforating is not desired.
A search of the market place discloses that there is no turf perforator machine that plugs the turf, that is light in weight, that is economical to manufacture, and that is extremely effective.